Grigorij Bagration/Cytaty
*Na "ty" to tramwaj staje! *Ta dzisiejsza młodzież... *Kcesz się bić? *Kurde w mordę, spaprałem falafela!!! *'Kowalski': (...) dwa razy dwa to cztery. :Grigorij: Nie, dwa razy dwa to pięć. :Kowalski: Wierz mi, znam się lepiej niż ty na tabliczce mnożenia. :Szeregowy: Nawet ja wiem, że dwa razy dwa to cztery. :Grigorij: Że co? ŻE CO?! Jak JA, ja- zastępca dowódcy w elitarnej jednostce wojskowej, weteran wojny w Osetii Południowej, były czołgista i strzelec (choć i teraz potrafię niejednemu łba odstrzelić)- mówię, że sześć, to chyba MNIE można bardziej wierzyć niż jakiemuś bubkowi z kalkulo... kalaku... KARKURATOREM! *(pukanie do drzwi) *''' Grigorij':Wlazł! *Jest taki stary rosyjski zwyczaj – żeby wyjść, trzeba najpierw trochę posiedzieć. *'Grigorij (wznosząc toast): Chciałbym wznieść toasta za wspaniałą ojczyznę każdego z nas, a zwłaszczu za moją Gruzję, górszysty kraj, pełen tradycyji przewspaniałych... :Łysy: Możesz już skończyć?! Chcę się napić, k*wa! :'''Grigorij: Zaraz. ...słynący z bohatrów dzielnych, szlachetnych i prędkich do bójki, amatorów pięknych kobietów, prawdziwych i gorących patriotów... :Łysy: Dobra, no to po maluchu. :Grigorij: Jeszczem nie skończył. Jeszcze chciałbym uczcić naszą przesuper tradycję, tradycję fundamentalną, pełną zwyczajów naszych przodyków, bez której byłbym nikim i by żem się pogrążył w dziurze czarnej strasznej zwątpienia i utraty tożsamościji narodowej... :Łysy: I koniec? :Grigorij: Chwila, smarku! Nawet do połowy nie doszłem! Łysy: Ja p*dolę... on jest gorszy od Gomułki... Władysław Gomułka (1905-1982)- polski polityk, pierwszy sekretarz Polskiej Partii Robotniczej i Komitetu Centralnego Polskiej Zjednoczonej Partii Robotniczej. Słynął z prostactwa i wygłaszania bardzo długich przemówień, z których nic nie wynikało. Wielokrotnie parodiowany przez artystów Piwnicy pod Baranami. *'Louis': Jestem Louis, a ty? :Grigorij: Zaraz, ja ci muszę coś wyjaśnić. :Louis: A konkretnie? :Grigorij: Chcę, żebyś to sam wydedukuował. Mam czterdzieści roków, a to oznacza, że... :Louis: ...łysiejesz? Grigorij: Nie... Spróbuj jeszcze raz. Mam czterdzieści roków, a to oznacza, że... :Louis: ...zostały ci dwa lata życia? :Grigorij: Nie!!! Spójrz na się i na mnie! I co widzisz? :' Louis': Że ja jestem silniejszy, kreatywniejszy, bardziej błyskotliwy i mam większą szansę wyrwać panienki? :Grigorij: Czyli? Czyli co to oznaczać może, żółtodziobie? :Louis: Hę? Ja tylko raz mam żółty dziób- jak puszczę pawia po imprezie. :Grigorij: To znaczy, że jestem od ciebie dwa razy starszy, małolacie! I masz się do mnie zwracać na pana! Ja żem już dawno w Afganistanie walczył, jak ty żeś z gilem do pasa latał! *'Grigorij': Kocham ja ciebie. :Ukochana: Ożeń się ze mną. :Grigorij: Ale ty masz męża przecie! :Ukochana: No wiem. Ale o to się nie martw. Jestem pewna, że Staszek cię polubi. *Kiedyś to kobita miała przy sobie. Można było popatrzać, gdzie co ma, a teraz tylko w tym telepudle same bidy zagłodzone pokazują... *'Skipper': Zastanawiam się nad kupnem Lumii, no wiecie, taki smartfon. Jaki toto ma system operacyjny- Windows Phone czy Android? :Louis: Windows Phone. :Grigorij: Android. :Louis: Windows Phone. :Grigorij: Android. :Louis: Windows Phone! :Grigorij: Android! Ja żem jest starszy i mądrzejszy! :Louis: Windows Phone! :Grigorij: Android! Ale zaraz, stop, żeby wszystko było jasne. Smartfon to jest to takie czarne kwadratowe okienko z ekranikiem i z tą... no... anteną, co w nim się takie ludziki w pomniejszeniu pokazują? *'Grigorij': Komputer to złoooo... od komputra kobietom wyrasta broda, mężczyznom włosy na rękach, a wszyscy bez wyjątku dostają impotencji... *'Skipper': Ja rozumiem wasze przywiązanie do tradycji, ale żeby takie cyrki odstawiać? :Grigorij: Licz się ze słówami! Ja żem wiem z dziada pradziada, że jak się wychodzi z jakiegoś pomieszczenia, to trza trzy razy za siebie splunąć, trzy godziny ryż- ciągle tenże sam- w ustach przeżuwać, trzy koła w powietrzu nakresić, trzy kopce z soli usypać i trzy zielone wstążeczki sobie zawiązać... Inaczej okropne nieszczęście spotka cię niechybnie! *'Flawian': Ten obraz przedstawia kanon kobiecego piękna. :Szeregowy: A co to kanon? :Skipper: Chyba taki aparat. :Szeregowy: Na zęby? :' Kowalski': Na zęby to chłop w szpitalu umarł! :Grigorij: A nie na oko? :Skipper: A oko to na Maroko. :Szeregowy: A co to Maroko? *Cześć, jestem Grigorij. Pochodzę ja z Gruzji i jestem gorącym patriotą, bardzo szanuję narodową tradycyję. Ja umiem znakomicie gotować (ja zdobył nagrody na konkursach i wysokie noty od przyjaciół), naprawdę znakomicie, niektórzy (no dobrzu, większość) mówią, że jestem żem przystojny. Jakoś byłem przetrwałem w wojsku przez dwadzieścia dwa lata, więc myślę, że doskonale sobie radzę z walką, jazdą czoługiem i strzelaniem. Dowódca grupy komandosowskiej, w której obecnie jestem (bo w Ameryce jest dużo grupków, ale ta jest najlepsza) chwali mnie za odwagę i rozsądek. Tak właściwie to ja mam jak najwincej do powiedzenia w tej grupie, a "szef" to tylko żyrandol. Moim problemem jest niska samoocena. Jakieś pytania? *Gruzja jest moją ojczyzną! Dana moją bronią! Skromność moją cechą! Zaraz po odwadze! Przypisy Kategoria:Pingwiniafanka1 Kategoria:Cytaty